venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Tamriel
Tamriel is the continent where all Elder Scrolls Games take place, it is home to nine Imperial Provinces, and is bordering Akaviir, Yokuda, Atmora, and Pyandonea. It is located on the planet Nirn. Provinces Cyrodiil This province lies in the center of Tamriel and is the home to the human Imperials. Cyrodiil is mostly an expanse of forest and mountains. At its heart is the Nibenay Valley, a vast plain enclosed by equatorial rain forests. Many rivers flow through this area, and as one ventures further south, the land slowly becomes increasingly sub-tropical. For most of the Elder Scrolls games, it is the seat of the Empire. Cyrodiil is referred to as the Heartlands and is the setting for the game The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion and the tale series An Oblivion Tale. Skyrim This northern, snow-covered, and mountainous region is home to the Nord human race and Falmer meri race (Snow Elves). Skyrim contains some of the tallest mountains in all of Tamriel, most notably the Throat of the World. Skyrim is less urbanized than Cyrodiil, but the 5 largest cities do have sizable population, with the other 4 cities being more like towns. Skyrim is the setting for The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and the tale series A Skyrim Tale. Skyrim is home to... *Lydia *Lil'Vent *Frea *Miraak *Poet *Serana Morrowind The province in the northeast corner of Tamriel and home to the Dunmer (Dark Elves). It consists of a continental mainland and a large island in the center called Vvardenfell, separated by an inlet from the Sea of Ghosts, The Inner Sea. Vvardenfell is the setting for the game, The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. There is also an island to the north west of Morrowind called Solstheim, which is the setting for both Morrowind's add-on, The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon and Skyrim's third add-on, The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn. Morrowind is home to... *Vahl *Jenassa *Gaelan *The rest of Vahl's Family Black Marsh (Argonia) This huge and mostly uncharted region of densely vegetated wetlands is at the southeastern tip of Tamriel. Argonians thrive in the foreboding swamps and thick brush, thanks to their amphibious underwater breathing abilities and very high resistance to disease. Elsweyr Divided across arid badlands to the North and a more populous sub-tropical zone in the South, this region marks the southern coast of Tamriel. Elsweyr is home to the Khajiit. Elsweyr is home to... *Ma'isha Hammerfell Lying in west Tamriel, this province is dominated by the Alik'r Desert. Hammerfell is home to the Redguard human race. The northern region of Hammerfell is part of the setting for the game The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Hammerfell is home to... *Asylum Weaver High Rock Home to the human Bretons and Orcs, this province is divided into multiple Breton city-states and minor kingdoms. It is a temperate coastal region in northwestern Tamriel. The southern region of High Rock is part of the setting for the game The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Summerset Isles (Alinor) This province is located in the Eltheric Ocean, with the Abecean Sea separating the islands from the mainland Tamriel continent. It is composed of three islands, one large western main island and one smaller named Auridon with another unknown location likely immediately south of Valenwood and east of Auridon. These islands are home to the Altmer (High Elves). Valenwood The province in the south-western region of Tamriel. This province is largely uninhabited forest wilderness. The coasts are dominated by mangrove swamps and tropical rain forests, while heavy rainfalls nurture the temperate inland rain forests. Valenwood is home to the Bosmer (Wood Elves). Category:Skyrim Category:Elder Scrolls Lore Category:Locations